1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an information processing apparatus and information processing method and is suitable for use in, for example, a storage system.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, creating a file with a link to another file made public by a different user by using the link function of HTML (HyperText Markup Language) or Word (Microsoft registered trademark) is commonly performed.
When a link source file having a link to another file, such as the one described above, is backed up and later restored, the version of the link source file may be older than the version of the link destination file and so there may be an inconsistency between them. For example, there is a problem that, if the link source file and the link destination file are source codes, when the link destination file is changed due to a version change of a source program, the compiler cannot compile the source code.
To solve the above problem, when backing up a file in a file system, a file made public by a different user may also be backed up using NDMP (Network Data Management Protocol) tar commands or the technique described in JP2006-323999 A.
Note that tar commands are ordinary commands used for backing up files to tapes. JP2006-322999 A also discloses a technique for separately managing physical storage locations and logical storage locations so that users can use files without paying attention to the storage destinations of the files.
However, the following problem exists. For example, Windows (Microsoft trademark), which is broadly used as an OS (operating system) in clients, has a function called ABE (Access-Based Enumeration) for obscuring files and directories that a target user does not have access rights for when the target user access trees. As a result of this function, when using the tar commands, directories are obscured unless the target user has access rights for them, so if a public file belonging to a different user exists below the obscured directories, that file cannot be backed up.
Furthermore, with the technique described in JP2006-323999 A, there is a problem that, when a user who is accessing a logical storage location in a file attaches a link to a logical storage location in another file, the user cannot access the other file with a user program for accessing physical storage areas. This problem occurs with, for example, include of headers of program sources and images for HTMLs.
This invention has been devised in light of the above points and it is an object of this invention to provide an information processing apparatus and information processing method that prevent the occurrence of inconsistencies between restored files and other files, thereby improving ease of use.